Son of Sea
by Shinigamii18-Friki
Summary: Hestia se da cuenta que la madre de Percy ha sido asesinada por Gabe y decide llevarse al hijo de Poseidón, para luego llevarlo al reino de este. Percy crecerá como una divinidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola preciosa gente!**

 **Esta es mi tercera historia en fanfiction, la quería hacer desde hace tiempo y nunca me decidía. Pensaba que no era muy normal ver fic con un Percy poderoso y serio.**

 **Pero yo no soy normal xDD, así que subiré este fic, dependiendo de los reviews. Si hay pocos tendrán que esperar si hay muchos actualizare rápido.**

 **En fin, ¡disfruten de la lectura!**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Arco: Son of Sea**

 **Capítulo 1: Rescatado**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Hestia vagaba por su patio en el Olimpo. A su lado grandes columnas formaban una gran, pero hogareña casa, tenía una chimenea de la cual salía un espeso humo con olor a barbacoa con olor a barbacoa, panqueques, hamburguesas y otras cosas, las cuales encandilaban a humanos, semidioses y deidades.

De repente, paró de caminar y decidió entonar una canción. Una fuente de agua apareció. Era majestuosa, y en vez de agua, oro salía de ella. Pero a Hestia, poco le importaba, no era esa clase de diosa, que necesita un templo inmenso en su honor.

La función de tal fuente era permitirle ver el mundo desde muchos ángulos, solo debía pensarlo y una imagen de eso aparecía. Hestia era la diosa del hogar y la familia. Así que se dedicaba en total a observar casas de mortales comunes, o semidioses.

Con solo recitar en su mente: Campamento Mestizo, la lluvia de oro se tornaba de un fuego azulado y todo se distorsionaba, mostrando a los semidioses. Podía verlos progresar, matar monstruos y esforzarse. Pero no todo era bueno, muchas veces los veía morir, perder compañeros, fallar y decepcionarse.

En eso sintió una punzada en el pecho y como si lo hiciera todos los días, pensó en la casa de Percy Jackson. La lluvia de fuego azul cesó y fue reemplazada por un verde oscuro. Ocurrió lo mismo que la otra vez y pudo ver el pequeño apartamento donde residía el chico.

Miró para todos lados y decidió moverse. Fue instantáneo. Cuando dio un paso sintió un olor a suciedad y alcohol increíble. Hestia reprimió un gemido y se tapó la nariz. Siguió caminando con la tranquilidad que caracteriza a una diosa y cuando vio lo que ocurría una tristeza y furia la invadió.

Allí se hallaba una mujer. No debía tener más de 25. El pelo castaño le caía como una melena y tenía ojos cambiantes, que parecían ir de azul a verde, o de gris a celeste. El único problema que tenían sus ojos es que estaban vidriosos, y parecían lagrimear. A su lado se encontraba una cuna con un bebe de pelo azabache y ojos verdes.

-No Gabe…por favor…haré lo que digas-gemía Sally Jackson mientras retrocedía tapaba la cuna en señal de protección.

-Apártate, estorbo-masculló el hombre. Era gordo y feo. Tenía los dientes marrones, tres pelos en la calva, y ojos pequeños.

El olor que desprendía aquella persona inundaba la casa, y ahora Hestia entendía, porque había ese aroma en el lugar.

-¡BUAAA!-sollozaba el bebe, pidiendo comer.

-No lo soporto mas Sally, muévete, acabare con el problema de una vez-ordenó Gabe, sacando un arma y apuntando a Sally-no lo volveré a repetir.

-¡NO, TE LO RUEGO!-exclamó la mujer.

¡PUM!

Fue un ruido secó y sin emociones, la bala perforo la cabeza de la mujer, que se desmoronó en el suelo, con un charco de sangre inundando el lugar. El hombre simplemente negó con la cabeza y avanzó a paso firme.

-Es tú fin mocoso. Yo no quería llegar a esto, pero gastaban mucho dinero para que puedas comer, y yo necesito mi alcohol.

Hestia reaccionó y antes que suceda algo igual con su madre, una luz dorada alumbró el tétrico lugar. Cuando la morsa calva recuperó la vista, una chica de 15 años se hallaba delante de él, tenía el pelo color rojo fuego, y parecía irradiar eso. La diosa frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

Gabe se paso la lengua por los labios.

-Eres muy hermosa, ¿qué tal si arreglamos este asuntillo en la cama?.

-Generalmente no atacó mortales pero…tú...¡ERES PEOR QUE ESO!-gritó la diosa. Luego apuntó con su mano y una ráfaga de fuego le dio en el pecho. El poder ese lo mandó contra la pared, noqueándolo.

-No te voy a matar, simplemente por qué dejare ese propósito a el niño-advirtió la mujer-Sin embargo, vivirás, hasta ese momento con una maldición, todo lo que comas te quemará la boca, para luego curarte.

Sin decir más, tocó al bebe y desapareció en una bola de fuego. La diosa tocó la cabeza del muchacho, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Hijo…de Poseidón-murmuró asombrada la mujer, pero rápidamente fue reemplazada por una cara de tristeza-ya entiendo, aquella mujer quería proteger a su hijo con esa peste. Me encargaré que vaya a los Elíseos.

Unas horas después, Hestia había decidido que hacer con el bebe. Le había dado su bendición y ahora sería su campeón, así que podría controlar el fuego e invocar alimentos. Ese chico sería sin duda muy poderoso.

Hestia chasqueó los dedos y un papel apareció en su mano, luego algo para escribir. Con esos increíbles materiales empezó a escribir.

 _Querido Hermano:_

 _Hace poco, mientras veía en mi fuente de la visión, el mundo, encontré a tú hijo. Supongo que tú lo engendraste porque se encontraba en su línea de sangre el control del agua, terremotos y tus dominios._

 _Debo admitir que me sorprendió que fuera tu hijo y tuviera tantos dones. Será demasiado poderoso y además…ocurrió una tragedia. Sentí una punzada y enseguida pronuncié el nombre de tú hijo._

 _Cuando llegué, no tuve tiempo, y el reciente esposo de Sally (también se su nombre) acabó con la vida de esta. Pude ver como la asesinaba sin piedad. Rescaté al niño y noqueé al hombre. Ahora debe estar despertándose, pero ya lo maldije, sufrirá hasta que Percy decida vengarse. No quiero que lo hagas tú, debe ser algo que el ejecuté._

 _Mi propuesta es que lo cuides en tú palacio, donde permanecerá ocultó varios años, hasta que tenga 12 o 13. Así estaría preparado para todo, porque tú sabes, que algo va a pasar._

 _Una advertencia más. Le di mi bendición, ahora tiene algunos de mis poderes, así que será muy poderos. Noté como se curaba un tajo que se había hecho en mi palacio muy rápido, y al segundo me di cuenta que era Icor. Si, es demasiado inmortal. Por eso te aconsejó que lo vuelvas inmortal y listó, así Las Parcas, les dan los dominios de un dios. Tú lo entrenaras. Lo harás fiel al Olimpo y te aseguraras que no sea el niño de la profecía._

 _Deseó terminar mi carta acá, y ahora dejare a tu hijo en mar, tu solo recógelo_

 _Con mucho cariño, Hestia._

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Primer capítulo del fic. Aún no tengo resuelto quien será la pareja de Percy, dejare la lista acá y ustedes decidirán.**

 **PAREJAS: DEMETER, ARTEMISA, ATENEA, HESTIA, ANNABETH, PIPER y THALIA (SI SE LES OCURRE OTRA PONGANLA EN LOS COMENTARIOS Y DECIDEN)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Hasta luego.**

 **Shinigamii18**


	2. Entrega a domicilio

**Hola gente!**

 **Lamento la tardanza, en este tiempo que no subí otro cap fue porque la ¡JODIDA MAQUINA!, me borraba lo que escribía. Conseguí arreglarlo, pero me tomó un tiempo :s.**

 **Sin mas que decir, disfruten este cap.**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Arco: Son of Sea**

 **Capítulo 2: Entrega a domicilio**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

El mar sintió el contacto con algo familiar. Y todo lo que es del mar, volvera a este. Fue algo así como cuando lanzaron a Perseo, con su madre en una caja, esperando que el mar acabe con ellos. Pero esto era diferente. Fue como si una comida que has probado antes, la sintieras nuevamente en tus papilas gustativas.

Así que las olas empezaron a mover la pequeña barca de oro, que contenía al poderoso niño. En eso, una Nayade preciosa nadaba en los mares, y sí, el mar era muy basto, podrías ser una pequeña gotita en esa inmesidad.

La preciosa ninfa del mar se movía entre las aguas, sintiendo como rozaba su piel y penetraba sus poros. Una sensación increible. Esta criatura del mar, tenía cabellos verdes, formados por algas, su cuerpo era celeste y se distorsionaba con el mar. Ojos amarillentos con un tinte verde, las manos y brazos parecían aletas en el mar, pero eran brazos. Fuera de todo eso, parecía una mujer joven.

Fue ahí cuando lo detectó. Era como un silbido, taladrandole el oído. En segundos nadaba hacia la costa, sus brazos y habilidades en el mar, además de poder respirar bajo este, la hacían una nadadora excepcional.

Logró llegar a la costa, miró para todos lados y finalmente divisó una caja, era bastante ancha y larga, lo suficiente para mantener un bebe. La ninfa, abarcó el refugio marino del bebe y tomó a este en sus brazos.

-Eres toda una ternura-musitó al oído del bebe, mientras el agitaba sus manos, pareció darse cuenta que estaba en el agua. El bebe se asustó al principio, pero al notar que respiraba, se tranquilizó.

La ninfa pronunció algo en griego antiguo, minutos después un tiburón llegaba. Se notaba que era adulto, por los dientes algo destartalados y medios grises. El animal marino se puso enfrente de ella.

-Hola preciosa-saludó el hombre mientras hacía una mueca extraña-Adelante, puedes subirte.

Asintió y en un segundo se encontraba arriba del tiburón.

-Al Castillo de Poseidón, Atlantis-ordenó, como si de un taxi se tratase, mientras se acomodaba.

-Usted manda-afirmó y salió despedido en el mar. Por si no lo sabían, todos los animales marinos pueden comunicarse entre ellos. Como si fueran una raza en común

Una hora después, se encontraban en lo profundo del mar, con esfuerzo se podía ver unos pequeños rayos de sol, intentando colarse en el agua, cuanto mas avanzaban, la luz se volvía imperceptible.

En poco tiempo, divisó el Castillo de Poseidón, Atlantis era una ciudad hermosa, generalmente tenía su propia luz, aunque no era muy necesaria, ya que cualquier habitante del mar podía sentir a donde iba. Varias casas apiladas, formando una cadena, cada una era especial, iluminada con antorchas celestes. Con grandes edificios en varias zonas, un centro, plazas, arenas de combate, y más.

La Nayade bajó del tiburón y le pagó con una moneda oscura, en un lado tenía la cara de Poseidón y en el otro su castillo. Finalmente, ambos bajaron. Los habitantes, entre ellos, tiburones, ballenas, peces, merluzas, Nayades y tritones, miraban curiosos lo que pasaba.

Tocó fuertemente las inmensas puertas, que tenían garabatos antiguos, hijos de Poseidón, este en el Olimpo, criaturas extrañas y otras cosas.

Minutos más tarde, las puertas se abrieron, revelando varios guardias con tridentes. Tenían armaduras de un blanco brillante, el cual cegaba a la pobre ninfa.

-¿Quién eres?-inquirió el guardia mas alto, que tenía una voz muy grave.

-Yo...me llamo Aqua, y soy una ninfa de mar. Emm...vengo por una audiencia con Poseidón-intentó explicar.

-Humm...no lo creo, ¿tienes invitación?

-No pero...

-Entonces es mi deber no permitir la entrada, sin autorización no podemos hacer nada.

La ninfa se lo pensó un momento.

-Entonces les mostrare porque vengo-murmuró, luego abrió la caja que contenía al bebe, la había cerrado antes de entrar, porque la podían detener, y revisar el bebe.

Los tritones guardias abrieron la boca de asombro. Entendieron entonces de que trataba el bebe.

-Eh...supongo que no debimos tratarla así, adelante-comentó, dandole paso. Aqua asintió y comenzo a caminar por el castillo de Poseidón.

Nunca había venido de visita o verlo de adentro, por lo que muchas cosas la sorprendían. Habian estatuas de Poseidón, la Atlantis, hijos de Poseidón, Teseo matando al Minotauro, también habían varios pasillos, que estaban hechos de oro, la arquitectura era increible. Habían indicaciones a muchos lugares, como baños, Sala de Juegos, Salón de Consejeros, Estación de Guerra, pero la mujer siguió caminando por los gloriosos pasillos hasta dar con el que necesitaba.

Sala de Tronos. Aqua entró despació, no quería alterar a su señor, y no sabía tratar con este tema, no tenía la menor idea de como lo tomaría su señor.

Había un solo trono en el lugar. Estaba hecho de marmól, tenía artilugios de pescadores, redes, protector solar y esas cosas. Era realmente raro, pero se notaba a simple vista, el poder que despedía.

El dios del Mar se encontraba atendiendo un asunto. Revisaba unos planos mientras dibujaba varios esquemas y murmuraba.

-Tengo que mejorar la Sala de Juegos...

-Cof-cof-tosió Aqua. Poseidón notó que había alguien ahí. Suspiró.

La ninfa del mar se sonrojó pero no dijo nada.

-Hola, soy Poseidón, Dios de los Mares, terremotos, creador de los caballos y todo eso...¿en que puedo ayudarte preciosa?-preguntó encantadoramente.

-Es sobre su hijo, señor-explicó la mujer, haciendo sufrir un espasmo a Poseidón.

-¿Mi hijo?...no se de que hablas...-murmuró nervioso.

-No se preocupe, no diré nada-prometió-Encontre a su hijo en las costas del mar, venía con una carta, pero no la abrí.

El dios asintió muy preocupado, esperando que no fuera lo que el pensaba. Aqua le tendió la carta, que tenía un sello de una llama. Poseidón suspiro aliviado.

-Hestia no me defraudara-balbuceó el dios.

Abrió la carta con las manos temblorosas, tardó unos segundos en leerlo.

-No...

El dios cayó de rodillas mientras derramaba unas lagrimas. Aqua pensó que lo mejor sería darle un espacio. Antes de irse, la detuvo con un brazo.

-Muchas...gracias-agradeció finalmente-puedes pedirme lo que sea solo hazlo.

Aqua suspiró de alivio, había pensado que la mataría.

-Es un deseo algo raro, pero...me encariñe mucho con el niño...mi deseo sería quedarme con el...como...segunda madre-expresó la joven. A ella siempre le gustó la idea de tener una familia, claro, sería tonto con el dios del mar.

Poseidón sintió una punzada pero sonrió tristemente.

-Deseo concedido, a partir de ahora, te nombró segunda madre de Percy-reconoció.

-Gracias, mi señor.

El dios del mar sonrió. Estaba decidó a cambiar las cosas.

-¡ARNE!-exclamó el dios. Minutos después una ninfa de pelo celeste, hecho con algas, y ojos almendras estaba presente. Para Poseidón, Arne era su segunda madre, cuando era niño, Rea su madre, lo había enviado a Rodas, para entrenarlo y vencer a su padre Cronos, con sus hermanos. Y sí, esa es la verdad.

-¿Llamo, mi señor?-indagó la ninfa.

-Nada de "señor", soy casi tu hijo-aclaró el dios.

Arne sonrió pero no dijo nada.

-En fin, ¿por qué llamaste?

-Necesito que llames a las Parcas, es urgente-expusó Poseidón, bastó con una mirada seria para que Arne asintiera y desapareciera en una brisa marina.

Horas mas tarde, tres ancianas con hilos, y con tijeras aparecieron enfrente. Las tres hermanas se miraron, para luego ver a Poseidón.

-¿Buscas algo, Dios del Mar?-preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo, causando un escalofrío en los presentes.

-Ejem...la verdad es que tengo un hijo-respondió seriamente.

-Ya lo sabemos-comentaron simplemente, el dios se había olvidado de que esas tres sabían todo.

-Entonces deben saber para que las llame-retrucó el dios.

-Si...es una idea bastante rara, pero notó que su hilo es casi inmortal-indicó la hermana que tenía la tijera-¿quieres transformarlo en dios?

Poseidón asintió.

-Bien...pero debes saber que nada es gratis, dios del mar-advirtieron las Parcas.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Ser las confidentes del chico, el podrá acudir a nosotras por cada monstruo que mate.

-Concedido-afirmó el dios.

-Perfecto, ahora estamos unidas con el chico-informo la que tenía el hilo, luego miraron a los tres presentes, Poseidón, Arne y Aqua. Finalmente colocaron una mano cada hermana, una energía extraña rodeo a las tres y luego fue transmitida al bebe.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Aqua, preocupada por la situación. Al ver que todos se inclinaban al bebe, los imitó.

-Salve Perseus Jackson, Dios de los Mares y su profundidad, Pegasos, Héroes, Lealtad, Apocalipsis y las Tormentas, Protector del Fuego Eterno, y Energía Divina.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos con la cantidad de dominios que tendría ese chico.

-No puede ser...sera demasiado poderoso...-murmuró Poseidón-¿Qué es la energía divina? 

-Es una energía desconocida para los dioses, pero se trata de muchos elementos, luego veras a lo que nos referimos-explicó la que tenía tijera.

-Pero...realmente...apocalipsis...no suena nada tranquilizador-murmuró el dios, pensando que tal vez había cometido un error-¿hay alguna forma de borrar ese dominio?

-Es imposible eliminar un dominio, el apocalipsis, tiene muchas definiciones, entre ellas, destrucción, guerra, y muchas. Vemos un futuro en el chico...sufrira demasiado, pero al final...será feliz.

-¿Ayudara al Olimpo?-preguntó Poseidón.

-Es raro, como si no fuera el Olimpo donde lo vemos sentado, como si estuviera arriba del mundo, mas arriba que el Olimpo-explicó una Parca.

El dios del Mar tragó saliva preocupado...¿no nos eliminara verdad?-indagó.

-No, el Olimpo sigué en pie, en nuestra visión.

Poseidón suspiró de alivio y dejo a las Parcas en paz.

-Muchas cosas malas se acercan, dios del mar, este chico...dara un giro a las cosas, recuerden que somos sus confidentes, adios-dijeron las Parcas, desapareciendo en un destello negro.

-Bueno, supongo que todo esta hecho, Arne, puede irte-avisó Poseidón, la ninfa asintió, y se fue.

El dios sacó de la caja al niño. Llamó a un par de sirvientes, pidiendo que formen una pequeña isla en la superficie en la superficie, que hagan una cuna y otra cama para el. Anfitrite no debía enterarse de su hijo, el merecía una vida sana y libre de riesgos.

Los sirvientes asintieron y dejaron la Sala. Poseidón miró a la ninfa.

-En esa isla habitaras tú, cuida de el, cuando tengan edad para pelear, vendre a enseñarle sus dominios, pero los demás, los descubrira el a su tiempo-explicó el dios, mientras que Aqua asentía.

El dios del Mar tocó a la ninfa, Aqua, y esta desapareció. La mandó al lugar que sus sirvientes formaron. Luego miró al bebe.

-Seremos todos una familia, te lo prometo, Sally-juró el dios del mar, mirando al bebe. Acto seguido, hizo desaparecer a este, llevandolo a la Isla.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, debo admitir que puse bastantes dominios, pero tengo una gran historia, así que tendrán que ver XDD.**

 **La pareja aún no esta decidida, pero por ahora sería Artemis, ya que tiene mas votos.**

 **¿Qué piensan de Aqua?**

 **Hasta luego.**

 **Shinigamii18**


	3. Entrenamiento y Dominios

**Hola gente de fanfiction. Si, yo también me pregunto ¿por qué actualizó tan rapido? Debo hacerlos sufrir XDDD. Mentira, los amo chicos, ustedes me hacen felices con tantos reviews y yo que soy un hombre generoso, actualizo más rápido.**

 **Bueno, en fin, debo admitir que estaba ansioso por escribir este fic, y espero que lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo.**

 **Disfruten!**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Arco: Son of Sea**

 **Capítulo 3: Entrenamiento y Dominios**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

El pequeño Percy tenía 6 años cumplidos. Con la divinidad en el, su pelo azabache se había tornado blanco, sus ojos verdes tenían un leve tono dorado, digno de un dios.

La isla donde se hallaba, la cual el pensaba que era la unica del mundo, se encontraba en una región perdida del mar. Aqua se ocupaba de cuidarlo y mantenerlo todos los días. La ninfa de agua, no podía estar mas orgullosa, pero sentía algo de tristeza al saber que hoy empezaría su entrenamiento.

Recordó la vez que le preguntó que era el mar.

-Mami...¿qué es la cosa azul que viene y va?-inquirió algo curioso.

-Eso es el mar, es muy basto, gigantesco-explicó ella.

-¿Ahí esta papá?

-Sí, el vendrá a visitarnos muy pronto.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?

Ella sonrió.

-Es que tú papá reina los mares. Siempre anda ocupado.

-¿Los mares?, eso es mucho-murmuró el chico mientras se levantaba e intentaba ver todo lo posible.

-No lograras ver el todo, ni siquiera yo, que viví ahí logre conocerlo-explicó la joven ninfa, algo desilusionada. Sus padres la abandonar muy de pequeña y tuvo que sobrevivir sola, hasta que la rescataron, pero esa es otra historia.

-Algún día lo haré, y prometó traertelo-juró el niño sonriendo.

-Estoy segura que lo lograras.

La ninfa movió la cabeza para salir de ese pensamiento y puso la atención en Percy que se hallaba hablando con unas ninfas. Eran amigas de Aqua, y esta tenía confianza que no dirían nada.

¡BRUSSHH!

Una llamarada de fuego invadió el lugar, dejando a los presentes sorprendidos. Una joven de 15 años hizo presencia con una sonrisa de oreja. Al segundo todos se arrodillaron.

-Mi señora, ¿por qué esta aquí?-preguntó Aqua, rogando que Percy este arrodillado.

-Lo siento si vine sin avisar-se disculpó la diosa-¿donde esta Perseus?

-Aquí-señaló un chico de 6 años.

-Si que has crecido-afirmó la diosa.

-Disculpe pero...¿quién es usted?-indagó.

-Hestia.

-Ese nombre me resulta conocido...¿es una diosa?

-Conoces bien la historia.

-Me han obligado a leerla, pero es demasiado aburrida-resumió.

-Entiendo...supongo que estas informado sobre tu entrenamiento.

-Si, estoy ansioso.

-Cuando eras un bebe te encontré, eras un hijo de Poseidón, mi hermanito...el esta por venir...

Como si fuera obra del destino una pequeña ola trajó a otra persona. El pelo azabache y ojos verdes, con algo de dorado demostró lo antes dicho.

-¿Llamaban?-preguntó.

-Supongo que estamos todos-anunció Percy con una sonrisa, y fue a darle una abrazo. Su padre...finalmente lo conocía.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 **5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Luego de las emociones pasadas, todos tomaron un respiro, Aqua condujo a todos los visitantes a la casa que tenían en la isla. Contaba con cinco cuartos, una habitación para cada uno, baño, cocina y comedor. Era acogedor y con mucho espacio.

Hestia hizo aparecer el almuerzo para todos ya que era una hora justa para comer. Poseidón explicaba como era todo en su palacio, Hestia contaba anecdotas, mientras Aqua y Percy miraban sorprendidos a las divinades que tenían enfrente.

Finalmente todos terminaron, Poseidón convocó una fuente de agua. La diosa del hogar preparaba el lugar de entrenamiento y Aqua ayudaba en todo lo posible. Percy estaba nervioso, ¿qué pasaría si el no lograba lo esperado?

Cuando todo fue terminado, el dios llamó a su hijo, quien vino algo temeroso.

-Tranquilo, hijo, nadie puede hacer mucho a los seis años, estos serán ejercicios de practica-explicó con una sonrisa relajante.

Percy se tranquilizo y siguió a su padre. La isla, tenía una perfecta ubicación, lejos del dominio de los dioses, pero lejos de Alaska, eran realmente increibles los creadores. Gracias a esta ubicación, el mar jamás se enfurecía, el viento estaba en perfecto estado y Zeus no podía detectar nada.

Poseidón fingió muchas veces no haber roto el juramento, pero tarde o temprano lo descubrirían. Anfitrite no había notada nada fuera de lugar y todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad.

-¿Qué tienen pensado que haga?-inquirió mientras miraba con sospecha a los dioses.

-Es un ejercicio muy simple hijo, quiero que te concetres y saques todo el agua de la fuente-resumió Poseidón.

-No suena muy simple-masculló.

-Recuerda, eres del mar, cualquier cosa que contenga agua será tuya.

Percy suspiró y se concentró. Notó como el agua de la fuente, el cual era un hombre, de musculatura perfecta, ni muy gruesa, ni muy flaca. Llevaba un tridente el cual alumbraba poder desde algunos metros. El dios, el cuál era Poseidón, estaba en un carro, que era tirado por hipocampos.

Para asombro de Percy, el agua se quedó inmovil. El hijo de Poseidón sintió un tiron familiar en el estomago, y la fuente se le vino encima. Unos aplausos se escucharon a la lejanía.

-Bien hecho, Percy. Eres muy poderoso para tu edad. Te dejare una lista con ejercicios, los veré cada semana o mes, Hestia te dará un regalo, tus otras armas deberás forjarlas tú. Aunque claro, aún eres pequeño para eso.

-¡SII!-gritó emocionado.

El dios del mar estaba feliz de su hijo, así que lo condujo a la orilla.

-Escucha, Percy, estan pasando cosas afuera de esta isla, cosas malas pasaran y eres nuestra mayor esperanza-informó.

Era peligroso, Percy, no tenía mas de 6 años, y darle una revelación sin tacto, podía producir algo de tensión. Poseidón lo sabía. Pero era totalmente necesario decirselo, con eso dicho, su hijo se tomaría las cosas de forma seria.

El rostro del niño se oscureció.

-No dejare que nada le pase al Olimpo, padre, entrenare para ser muy fuerte.

Poseidón sonrió.

-Eres un verdadero hijo del mar. Cuando lo necesites, el acudira a ti-prometió.

Ambos dejaron la orilla, para terminar la sesión familiar. Hestia y Aqua los esperaban sentadas en la fuente. La diosa del hogar se acercó al niño, mirandolo fijamente, para luego sonreir. Tocó los cabellos plateados del niño, mientras unos anillos rodeaban el dedo anular de cada mano.

Ambos eran de un rojizo claro. Era de material divino, por lo tanto, imposible de romper.

-Consideralo, un regalo adelantado de mi parte. Ellas son las Espadas Infernales. Si tienen un nombre algo violento, pero son geniales. Pueden atravesar cualquier cosa. Serán de mucha ayuda en tus misiones-explicó la diosa.

Percy vio sus dedos. Levanto el indice, y con el dedo pulgar giró esos increibles regalos. Al segundo, tenía dos espadas increibles en sus manos. Estaba hecha de oro y material divino. Tenían un gancho en el borde superior, lo que daba la habilidad de usarlas como arpones, la empuñadura tenía tambien doble vista, parecía un aguila desde abajo y una calavera desde arriba. La punta era ligeramente mas anchas que la empuñadura. En los extremos de las espadas, había una pequeña línea dorada y plateada, que representaba su poder divino.

Las contempló asombrado mientras sonreía de oreja.

-¡Gracias!-exclamó, luego de lanzarse a la diosa.

-No fue nada-dijo con algo de diversión.

Poseidón se acercó a el.

-No voy a quedar como mal padre, tú regalo fue muy especial, y lo usaras cuando seas mas grande. Esta es una espada forjada en las profundidades del mar, donde ni siquiera yo puedo entrar. Se la encargué a los ciclopes mas respetados. Luego puedes ponerle nombre.

Percy asintió emocionado, mientras miraba a todos lados, buscando su regalo. Poseidón al notar eso negó con la cabeza.

-Percy, aún no te lo doy-recordó el dios.

Al darse cuenta que estaba haciendo una idiotez, se sonrojó, pero volvió a mirar al dios.

-¿Y donde esta?-preguntó algo avergonzado.

El dios del mar chasqueó los dedos y una espada apareció en sus manos. Medía 1 metro y 50 centímetros. Era ancha, la empuñadura se acoplaba a la mano de Pery quien la sostenía tranquilamente. La espada tenía en los latereles, una delgada linea con un tono dorado. Lo demás era completamente...¿que era? Era azul, con un tono plateado, eso despedía rayos pequeños.

-Sube las manos hacia arriba, con la espada-ordenó el dios.

Percy asintió y lo hizo. El mar empezo a girar bruscamente, las olas aumentaron rápidamente de tamaño, casi a la altura de ellos. El cielo se oscureció, miles de nubes negras se formaron, los rayos brotaban como lluvia, uno cayó cerca de un árbol y lo partió. Huracanes se formaron, lo mas curioso era que la tierra se agrietaba.

¡PUSHHH!

Un geiser de lava salió desde ahí. Un terremoto dio inicio. Lentamente la tierra se destruía. Era el poder del apocalípsis.

-¡Hijo! Estas causando cosas que pueden alertar a los dioses-anunció Poseidón preocupado-de todas formas concentra poder divino, el cual es tu dominio.

El dios del mar se hallaba ansioso por ver ese raro dominio. El niño concentró energía, mientras relajaba los músculos. Soltó un suspiro y su espada se relleno de un aura dorada. Percy bajó su espada. Fue como un destello, apenas se notó. Al siguiente instante, una roca gigante estaba partida a la mitad.

-¡BIEN HECHO, HIJO!-alabó Poseidón sonriendolo. Su hijo tenía muchos dominios, y a temprana edad era muy poderoso. El dios del mar, no dudaba que fuera mas grande que sus dos hermanos.

-¡WOW! eso fue asombroso, otra vez...-comentó Percy emocionado mientras subía su espada.

-No...creo que es suficiente-cortó el movimiento Hestia.

Percy asintió con una sonrisa ladina.

-Hijo, es hora de irme, volveré cada cierto tiempo a verte. Has caso a todo lo que diga Aqua y Hestia, ¿entendido?-inquirió el dios seriamente.

-Lo entendí-confirmó Percy.

-Adios-dijo Poseidón, antes de desaparecer en una ola.

Hestia agarró los pergaminos donde rezaban todos los ejercicios, eran muchos, y todavía le faltaban unos dominios más.

Este es el comienzo de Percy Jackson, ahora un dios, el principio, de una leyenda.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo chicos/as. Sí, admito que tarde cierto tiempo, pero estuve ocupado estudiando para la secundaria.**

 **Hablando de otra cosa, las votaciones de la pareja estan muy empatadas. Thalia y Artemisa son las que encabezan todo. La pareja con Annabeth esta muy cerca.**

 **AVISO: LAS VOTACIONES FINALIZARAN EN EL CAPÍTULO 5.**

 **AVISO 2: YO, PUEDO HACER CUALQUIER PAREJA, NO ME IMPORTA, SIN EMBARGO, SI SU PAREJA NO ES ELEGIDA, TRATEN DE NO ENOJARSE O DEJAR EL FIC. CLARO ESO ES DECISIÓN SUYA.**

 **AVISO 3: SI PONGO MUCHOS AVISO :P, Mi pareja preferida es PERCABETH, pero yo respeto el opinion del público, y hare con mucho esfuerzo cualquier pareja.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Shinigamii18**


	4. Ayudar a las personas no esta mal

**Si chicos y preciosas chicas, no acaben con mi vida tan rapido y escuchen lo que tengo que decir. Hace poco una persona muy especial para mi falleció. Me tomé un largo tiempo para descansar. No tenía inspiración alguna para seguir con este fic, pero una charla con mi animal interior, (que conocí en un viaje astral), me dijo unas palabras sabias y decidí volver.**

 **Antes que todo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUE ESTOY RECIBIENDO. LA VERDAD, NUNCA PENSÉ QUE MI FIC LLEGARÍA 57 COMENTARIOS EN 3 CAPITULOS, OJALA SIGAMOS ASÍ Y NO TERMINEMOS ESTA PRECIOSA RACHA.**

 **Disfruten!**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Arco: Un dios sin leyes**

 **Capítulo 4: Ayudar a las personas no esta mal**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

La vida de Percy en la isla se tornó muy aburrida. El chico era un prodigio de dios. Ningun arte le iba mal, podía usar su poderes sin problema alguno y en todas las peleas que había librado con monstruos del mar, ni un rasguño había obtenido.

A temprana edad el tuvo una definición de justicia e injusticia. Descubrió que todas las cosas de por si estaban bien y mal. Entendió que los dioses no eran nada de eso. Un dios debe ser perfecto. Pero ellos no lo eran. Después de todo, Percy Jackson era un dios.

A los 7 años cumplidos, aprendió como cambiar de forma. Aún no tenía animal sagrado, y aún era muy temprano para inventar uno. Podía tomar forma de cualquiera y la de un humano. Generalmente usaba su "Yo de grande", en otras palabras, como se vería el de grande.

Un chico alto, de cabello plateado, ojos verdes y dorados. Le gustaba usar eso ya que nadie lo miraba mal. Había aprendido a manejarse solo en el mundo mortal. Desaparecer del espacio-tiempo, como si un agujero negro te hiciera desaparecer era una de las pocas cosas que no dominaba. Nunca lo había intentado, y estaba bastante ansioso.

Era muy maduro para su edad. A veces parecía aquel chico inocente y otros una persona que no le importa derrumbar vidas y sueños por egoísmo. En otras palabras, tenía un lado dios, y un lado humano, era bastante raro.

 _ **Actualmente**_

Percy había pasado mucho tiempo entrenando. Realmente le habia costado. Pero ahora mismo era uno de los dioses mas poderosos. Claro, aun le faltaba práctica, no alcanzaba el nivel de los tres grandes, pero los alcanzaría tarde o temprano.

Se hallaba sentado, eran vacaciones y la estaba pasando muy bien en los bosques. Estaba tranquilo, bajo la sombra de un arból, mientras admiraba sus anillos. Podía salir a divertirse un rato.

-No pierdo nada intentandolo-murmuró. Luego cerró los ojos y extendió sus sentidos. Al segundo un gran zumbido lo aturdió, pero rápidamente se puso de pie-Es una oleada gigantesca.

Concentró su energía divina en ese lugar y luego de unos segundo desapareció en una especie de rayo. Lo que vio hizo que la piel se le erizara. Al menos 60 monstruos estaban persiguiendo a 4 chicos. El mayor, uno rubio batallaba con un perro del infierno. La del medio, de pelo negro desprolijo, largo y con ojos eléctricos luchaba con las tres furias a la vez. Por un ultimo una chica de pelo rubio y un sátiro trataban de ayudar al rubio.

Al ver que no les quedaba mucho tiempo Percy realizó una maniobra bastante arriesgada, pero serviría. Se lanzó corriendo a una velocidad increible y al segundo detuvo el latigazo de la Furia con su mano.

-Vaya...este juguetito arde bastante-susurró, giró su anillo y al segundo, las dagas habían hecho polvo a las tres Furias.

-¿Que...que esta pasando?-preguntó un asustado sátiro-eres...un dios...mi señor...

-Algo así-afirmó Percy, luego movió su mano izquierda-¡Retrocedan! _Fides: Ancipitem Mortem_

Una copia exacta de todos los monstruos emergió de la tierra con una pinta mas azul. La boca de todos los presentes parecía trapear el piso. Antes que todo el rubio colocó la espada en su cuello.

-¿Eres Hades, verdad?-preguntó desafiante intentando asustarlo. Percy jamás escucho algo tan gracioso y cayó al suelo agarrandose el estomago.

-Yo...Hades...¿ese emo de la oscuridad? por favor, no me tires tan abajo-respondió secandose una lagrimilla, causando que la rubia pequeña se riera. Aunque tuviera el cuerpo de alguien maduro, seguía teniendo la mente de un niño, no podía dejar de pensar que era muy bonia. Luego se puso serio-solo soy alguien con suerte.

Los monstruos empezaron a gruñir a espera de ordenes, aunque al parecer nadie entendía.

-¡POR FAVOR, NO LO MOLESTAREMOS, NECESITAMOS HUIR!-rezó el sátiro arrodillandose.

-Tranquilo...esos monstruos son simples copias sin sentimientos. Ataquen a los monstruos.

Ellos obedecieron y atacaron.

Ahora fue el turno de la chica del medio comentar.

-Gracias, no lo hubieramos logrado sin ti-agradeció, mientras ayudaba a la rubia a incorporarse.

-Denada, preciosa-contestó con una sonrisa coqueta. La pelinegra tuvo un ligero sonrojo pero lo dejo pasar.

-Vamos-apuró el rubio, algo celoso.

-¿Cuáles son su nombres?-inquirió.

Ellos lo miraron con desconfianza.

-No es seguro decir nuestros nombres-contestó el rubio inseguro.

-¿Después de que salve sus vidas?-respondió/preguntó como respuesta el dios con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Soy Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus, ella es Annabeth, de Atenea, el es Luke, de Hermes y Grover, el sátiro que nos rescato-explicó la chica.

-No tienes pinta de ser hija del tipo rayitos-murmuró Percy.

-Trato de no parecerme-contestó ella sonriendo. Al dios eso le gustaba mucho, no le caía bien Zeus. Había cometido varias injusticias y muchas personas habían pagado el precio por el. Percy no sabía porque, pero esa chica le atría demasiado. Negó con la cabeza.

-Les dare una bendición para que lleguen tranquilos al Campamento. No digán de mi existencia, finjan que lograron matarlos y pudieron llegar. Las copias no aguantaran por mucho. Trataré de curar sus heridas mas importantes-informó Percy. Todos estaban heridos, llevaban vendas y en sus energía sintió varios trozos de ambrosía y nectar. El dios murmuró unas oraciones y las heridas se curaron-debo irme, esperó verlos algunas vez.

Percy iba a desaparecer, pero una mano lo detuvo, una suave tacto en su hombro.

-Gracias...-susurró Thalia, como si le costara pronunciar esa palabra, al ser la orgullosa hija. Luego besó su mejilla y el dios desapareció. Mas que nada por la cara roja que tenía. El suave olor a lo silvestre lo relajo. Aunque eso no duro mucho. Al darse vuelta, tres preciosas ancianitas aparecieron. Si, las Moiras.

-¡Mierda! ¿tienen que aparecerse así cada vez que hablamos?-preguntó apoyandose en un árbol.

-Es nuestro deporte favorito-explicó la del medio-venimos para hablar del...

-¿Destino?-completó Percy, sabiendo que la mayoría de las veces se juntaba con ella por esos propósitos.

-Exacto-contestó la que ocupaba el lugar izquierdo-escucha Perseo, tus decisiones no son malas, pero debes pensar antes de ayudar a las personas. ¿Pensaste en que los dioses no lo tomarían en cuenta? o...

-¡Claro que lo pienso!-contestó enojado el chico-pero no es fácil ignorar a alguien que posiblemente este por morir.

-No quiero llegar a esto, pero tú, eres nuestro proyecto, nuestra salvación, fuiste creciendo con esos ideales y así seguira...te mantenemos con una capa especial, para que las demás divinidades no lo noten pero...

-¡Basta! YO, NO, SOY, NINGÚN, PROYECTO-respondió con fuerza el joven acercando su cara a la hermana mas cercana, en ese caso la que tenía tijeras.

-Mas respeto, joven dios, no olvides que podemos cortar tu hilo...

Antes que pudiera terminar, Percy le quito el hilo.

-Perseus Jackson-murmuró. Al segundo un hilo dorado con una leve línea azul fue cortado.

-Cortaste...tu propio hilo...-dijo en un susurró apenas audible la Moira del lugar derecho.

Un gran silencio inundo el lugar.

-¿Y? ¿Estoy muerto?-preguntó desafiante-¡NO PUEDO MORIR! SOY EL APOCALIPSIS, SOY LA MUERTE, NO PUEDO MORIR-gritó a los cuatro vientos el dios, luego dio una sonrisa.

-Impo...imposible...-murmuró la anciana temblando.

-No soy ningún muñeco que ustedes puedan controlar a voluntad...las leyes, decisiones de un dios...se acabaron, no puedo morir por ustedes. A partir de ahora, tomo mis propias decisiones. Lucharé al lado de los dioses porque mis padres me han criado así. Pero jamás las obedeceré-terminó el chico, luego desapareció en un estallido de electricidad que derribo varios arboles a la redonda.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Fin del Capítulo**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Con esté capítulo me despido y lamento la tardanza pero entenderan que tuve mis razones. La pareja sigue sin decidir. El capítulo 5 lo definira.**

 **Adios**

 **Shinigamii18**


	5. El Revivir de un Rey Dios

**Hola chicos y preciosas chicas! Siento mucho la tardanza pero el estudio y mi vida personal me mantienen ocupado. Hoy pude escribir algo y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Arco: El Principio del Fin**

 **Capitulo: El revivir de un Rey Dios**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

El viento creaba un leve chirrido, a medida que avanzaba mas y mas. Percy se acostó sobre la arena y miró el cielo.

Agarró el coco que tenía en su mano y lo observo. Luego concentró algo de energía divina en sus dedos y partió a la mitad el objeto.

De un sorbo acabo toda la bebida.

-Mmm delicioso-murmuró mientras se relamía los labios. El ruido de las olas yendo y viniendo, mas la tranquilidad del cielo, hacían que se sintiera mejor que nunca-Este descanso en las Islas Caiman fue la mejor decisión.

-No deberías estar gastando tu tiempo de esta forma-susurró una voz en su oído.

Percy reaccionó al instante y al instante estaba levantado y en posición de pelea.

-Fiussh...Hestia...no debería estar asustando a tu sobrino favorito de esta forma-contestó cruzando los brazos.

Hestia de vez en cuando olvidaba lo maduro que era Percy para su edad. Ni una decada de vida y ya visitaba islas preciosas.

-De todas formas...¿que haces acá? tendrías que estar tratando de dominar la teletransportación divina. Cada dios tiene cierto control sobre el espacio-tiempo, deberías tratar de lograrlo.

-Por algo estoy aquí, lo domine hace unos días, luego de salvar a unas personas.

-¡¿Dominaste la teletransportación divina?!-preguntó/gritó Hestia, con los ojos como platos-Mas importante aún, que es eso de salvar personas. Eres un dios, no Superman, deberias tomarte en serio tus cargos como...

-Shhh-la calló Percy-no me dejas escuchar el ruido de las olas. Eran semidioses, no iban a ver nada fuera de lo normal. Pero eran...interesantes...

Hestia se sorprendió ante el gesto irrespetuoso de Percy, pero luego sonrió, en muchas cosas, tenía cierto parecido con su padre. Los gestos y formas de hablar. Sin sacar el hecho que había salvado semidioses, cosa que ningun dios hacía por temor a Zeus, y que Percy bien sabía, era una de las leyes mas importantes.

-¿Interesantes? debió ser algo muy increible para que digas que algo es interesante.

-Lo fue-contestó el sonriendo, al darse cuenta que Hestia volvería a preguntar, cambio de tema-Debería ir a prácticar los terremotos, trataré que sea lo mas lejano de la civilazión, para no causar destrozos.

Y sin mas, desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

No había luz. Había oscuridad. Solo eso. Lo unico capaz de hacerlo ver era su instinto. Algo le decía que estaba mal. Pero no podía evitarlo, sentía muchas ganas de ir hacia la luz. Como si una tenue lámpara apareciera y luego se alejara.

Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia la luz. Primero parpadeó. Ahora si había luz. Demasiada luz. Los ojos le ardían al igual que todo el cuerpo. Movió lentamente su mano izquierda. Solo lo logró unos centímetros.

-Relajate Rey Dios, estas usando tus ojos luego de mucho tiempo. Parpadea hasta que te acostumbres-explicó una voz grave, llena de maldad, odio y oscuridad.

El mencionado asintió levemente. Su vista mejoro segundos después. No reconocía donde estaba. Estaba en una habitación grande. Como la sala de trono que tenía en Persia.

-Mi reino...donde esta mi reino...-susurró-sed...mucha sed.

Una vasija tocó sus grandes labios, vertiendo agua lentamente. Sintió que sus fuerzas alcanzaban el máximo y un segundo después se hallaba parado. Recordaba ciertas cosas. Aunque le doliera, su reino había caído, miles de años atrás. El había muerto...por otra causa. Se llamaria Magnicidio ahora.

-¿Donde estoy?-inquirió el Rey Dios. Recien reparaba en el hombre que lo había salvado. Estatura normal. Ojos dorados, piel pálida, pelo blanco y largo.

Al no recibir respuesta, el hombre gruño y tomó del cuello al otro. Sin embargo, fue algo sin sentido. Su salvador se habia desvanecido y se hallaba a unos metros de el. No se podía mover, estaba estático.

-Le diría que se calme, Jerjes. Puede hablarle así a cualquiera de sus sirvientes. Los cuales no existen. El tiempo paso, mi querido Rey Dios-comentó con sarcasmo el hombre, que lentamente se fue acercando. El aura que despedía era terrorifica, estaba temblando, el nunca temblaba. Con un esfuerzo divino, logró parar y mirarlo desafiante.

-¿Donde estoy?-repitió la pregunta, esta vez de forma mas cuidadosa.

-No esperaba mas del gran Jerjes. Respondiendo tu pregunta, no estoy vivo, es una pequeña parte del espacio-tiempo al que puedo entrar. Reparé tu alma. Estas vivo. Pero tu cuerpo no. Solo hay una forma en que puedes recuperarlo Jerjes.

-¿Cuál es?-preguntó, aunque casi fue una demanda.

-El Tártaro. Tengo pocas energías. Te trasladaré ahí. Mis esclavos, sirvientes, y fiele guerreros te lo entregarán. Yo no. Mi cuerpo tiene que ser restaurado. Y dado que mis planes no han salido como yo quería. No queda mucho tiempo. Favor por favor. Te salvo. Tú te encargas de restaurar mi vida. Es un trato. Hazlo y serás recompensado, te convertiré en mi campeón, derrotaremos a los Olimpicos y gobernaras el mundo. Claro, como lugarteniente.

A Jerjes eso no le agradaba. El siempre se había comparado con un dios. Un Olimpico. Pero este tipo quería destruirlos. Sin embargo, prometia cosas que el necesitaba, ahora estaba desamparado, sin ninguna información del mundo actual. La opción de el hombre ese era la mejor.

-No me queda mucho tiempo. Cuando salga por esa puerta-explicó, señalando una gran puerta de dos metros de ancho y largo-Apareceras arriba del Tártaro. Tu sabrás que hacer.

-¡Espera!-gritó antes de que el hombre se fuera. Las paredes, sillas, ventanas, todo desaparecía, y destruía. Como si un huracan pasara encima de ellos-¿Quién eres tú?

El hombre dio una sonrisa malevola. Igual que las de el cuando torturba gente.

-Cronos, titan del tiempo, y ahora, tú maestro-contestó. Acto seguido cruzo la puerta y Jerjes desapareció.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Fin del Capítulo**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 **¡CORTE! Se que me odian por desaparecer tanto tiempo, pero ya volví, así que van a tener que soportarme un poco mas XD.**

 **Adios y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. La pareja se definira en el siguiente.**

 **Shinigamii18**


	6. El Encuentro

**Hola chicos y hermosas chicas!**

 **Que tal? Este capítulo lo hice algo mas rápido que el anterior puesto que venia deseando este cap desde hace mucho tiempo.**

 **Finalmente la pareja ¡IS DETERMINED!**

 **La ganadora fue PERCABETH, SEGUIDA POR PERLIA Y PERTEMIS.**

 **Lo lamento para aquellos que deseaban las otras dos opciones, o una diferente, pero esta salió ganadora. Tengo una trama increíble para esta pareja, que ya verán, tendrán una genial aventura.**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Arco: El Principio del Fin**

 **Capítulo: El Encuentro**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

La noche caía y la luna estaba en su mejor momento. Una manada de lobos corría con la lengua hacia afuera, muertos de cansancio. Su pelaje blanco y ojos dorados hacían que lo normal se fuera hacia atrás, y le diera paso a lo divino.

Cada vez que aullaban, el cuerpo se paralizaba, y podían hacerte comida en segundos.

-¡Posición doble F!-gritó una voz femenina, pero que inspiraba fortaleza. A pesar de que todo era oscuro, la diadema color plata en su frente, resplandecía y daba seguridad a sus seguidoras.

-¡Sí!-afirmaron las demás.

Al segundo las mujeres le seguían el paso a los lobos. Las cazadoras sacaron sus arcos y dispararon flechas sin cesar. Sin embargo, la piel de los lobos era increíble, las flechas no hacían más que romperse, o no lo dañaban.

Al ver esto, la diosa de la caza se preocupó. Hace miles de años que no aparecían este tipo de animales, solo había visto un par de ellos, y realmente eran difíciles de matar.

-¡Cazadoras, usen las flechas de plata y bronce celestial!-ordenó la cazadora que iba al frente, mientras ejecutaba su propia orden. Las mencionadas se asombraron, esas flechas nunca se habían usado, y algunas ni siquiera las llevaban. Solo las que iban mas cercanas a las diosas y un par más poseían ese ejemplar.

-¡¿Cuándo disparamos?!-preguntó/gritó la de su derecha.

-¡Ahora!

Las que poseían esas flechas hicieron lo que la diosa ordenó y comenzaron a disparar sin cesar. Los lobos caían, pero era una manada muy grande, mataron unos cuantos, pero eso no era suficiente. Las flechas de las cazadoras se acabaron, solo Artemisa seguía disparando, pero no de su carcaj. Aparecían flechas en su arco y ella las disparaba.

Unas gotas de sudor resbalaron de su frente. Uno de sus movimientos mas peligrosos, estaba usando su elemento divino, y de esa forma crear flechas, pero estaba gastando muchas de sus energías, y eso la agotaba.

-Mierda-murmuró la diosa, a este paso no iba a poder seguir, Zeus les prohibía usar sus poderes divinos así que de nada servía.

Nadie pudo evitarlo. Los lobos dieron un salto y giraron en el aire, quedando frente a ella. Lanzaron aullidos mientras se acercaban sin vacilar. Un temor recorrió a cada una. Pero no se dejaron intimidar, después de todo, eran las Cazadoras de Artemisa.

Fue en un milisegundo. Los lobos se arrojaron hacia ellas, las cazadoras cerraron los ojos, y cargaron sus últimas flechas.

Al ver que nada había ocurrido, abrieron los ojos y observaron los terrenos. No había nadie, salvo las cabezas de los lobos, que plagaban el suelo.

-¿Qué…que ocurrió?-preguntó una chica de aspecto feroz y gigantesco.

-No lo sé, Phoebe, pero mantente alerta.

La aludida asintió mientras miraba a todos lados.

-¡HOLA!-saludó con todas sus fuerzas una persona. La voz era masculina, en un toque amistosa e interesante.

En un momento como este, lo más estúpido que podía hacer era salir gritando y saludar a las cazadoras como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Todos los arcos fueron dirigidos al muchacho, que no se inmuto.

-¿Quién eres? Tienes 10 segundos para responder-inquirió la diosa.

-Su salvador, mis damiselas en peligro-contestó sarcástico el hombre, sabiendo que la palabra "damiselas" en "peligro" no les agradaba mucho.

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte-comentó Phoebe, acto seguido, disparó.

La flecha siguió el trayecto que ella deseaba, pero al chocar con el simplemente se rompió como una ramita.

-Las flechas normales no me afectan, sentí cosquillas.

-¡Silencio!-exclamó la diosa, examinando al hombre. Era atractivo, cualquier diosa lujuriosa como Afrodita o Deméter se le hubiera lanzado encima, pero ella solamente pensó que ese cabello blanco se veía ridículo-¿Quién eres?

-¿Ni siquiera un gracias?-preguntó poniendo cara de pena, al saber que no iba a obtener respuesta, contestó-Soy Perseus. Ustedes son las Cazadoras de Artemisa. Bien, no me debería haber topado con ustedes, es bastante extraño que las haya visto. Debo irme. Adios.

-¡Detente!-ordenó la mas cercana a la diosa-No puedes escaparte así como así.

-Claro que puedo.

Antes de que el hombre desapareciera, Artemisa lanzó una flecha paralizante. Esta pareció ser la primera vez que ocurrió, pero la flecha se desvió y le dio a Phoebe, quien cayó como una bolsa de papas.

El mundo quedó atónito. Artemisa jamás había errado una flecha.

-No…no…imposible. Calcule la trayectoria, el balance, ¡todo!-susurró y luego gritó la divinidad.

Antes que la diosa se volviera loca, el hombre explicó todo:

-Creo que tenía que mencionarlo antes. Suponiendo que me iban a atacarme, planeé todo desde afuera. Están atrapadas en mis cadenas de la lealtad. Ustedes tienen sus arcos unidos por una cadena. Es imposible librarse de ella, salvo usar otro arco, pero solo Artemisa podría hacer eso.

-Eso no explica nada-murmuró la mas cercana a Artemisa.

-Cierto, pero las cadenas de la lealtad hacen que las flechas que ustedes disparen, terminen traicionándolas e hiriéndolas a ustedes. No se desanimen. Lo han hecho bien, pero sin mi, habrían muerto unas cuantas-terminó.

-¿Eres un dios?-interrogó finalmente Artemisa.

-No estoy capacitado para responder eso-respondió, antes de desaparecer.

Las cazadoras no pudieron evitarlo y el lugar quedó en silencio.

-¡Cazadoras!, vuelvan al campamento, tengo una reunión muy importante.

Las cazadoras asintieron y Artemisa desapareció en un destello de plata.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Monte Olimpo**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Los dioses se hallaban imponentes en sus respectivos tronos. Cada uno despedía auras de poderes inigualables que hacían honor a sus nombre. Ninguno sonreía o se reía esta vez, puesto que la reunión que había convocado Artemisa, no era nada amigable.

-Y bien hija…¿Por qué has convocado esta reunión?-preguntó Zeus con autoridad, mientras todos prestaban atención a las palabras de la diosa.

-La razón por la que convoque a esta reunión fue la siguiente. Un nuevo monstruo y adversario-resumió ella, mientras miraba de reojo a Apolo.

-¿Nuevo monstruo?-inquirió Ares, interesado, mientras acariciaba su trono de piel humana.

-Así es. Mientras perseguía unos lobos, esta noche, me percate que eran diferentes. No les afectaban las flechas de plata. Solo me quedó usar las de bronce celestial y combinarlas con las de plata, de no ser así, un gran numero hubiera muerto.

-¿Pero como es posible?, las cazadoras ni siquiera llevan ese tipo de flechas, y tu tuviste que usar el poder divino que tenemos-comentó curioso el dios del sol, buscando algún error que su hermana no hubiera mencionado.

-A eso voy. Cuando estaban por acorralarnos, una persona apareció. No era un héroe. Tenía demasiado poder para hacerlo. Apostaría a que no mostró casi nada de sus habilidades…

-¿De quien hablas?-interrogó esta vez Poseidón, rezando que no fuera "él"

-Tenía el pelo blanco, ojos dorado, algo anillados, de unos 15 años. No noté bien sus armas, pero cuando lo intentamos atacar, uso una extraña habilidad que le permitió huir.

-¿Cuál sería esa?-fue el turno de Atenea preguntar esta vez.

-Hizo que todos nuestros arcos se conectaran a través de cadenas invisibles, que desviaban nuestros ataques, así que no pudimos hacer nada. Escapó, no podía incinerarlo. No era un dios, pero parecido.

Todos se quedaron pensando, salvo Hestia y Poseidón, quienes sabían de sobra cual era la identidad del misterioso salvador.

-No sabemos si ese "hombre", es bueno o malo. De todas formas, habrá que vigilar-murmuró enojado Zeus-Poseidón quédate conmigo, Atenea también, trataremos de leggar al fondo de esto.

Ambos asintieron, a pesar de ser eternos rivales, era un tema de mucha importancia. El dios de los Mares sabía que tendría que mentir mucho, pero era necesario.

Después de todo, el seguía siendo su padre.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Tártaro**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Un hombre alto, de piel morena y con colgantes en todo su cuerpo, caminaba descalzo alrededor de un enorme foso. Despedía olor a muerte, monstruos, cualquier cosa que haría huir semi-dioses, pero el era un Rey Dios, nada podía hacerle frente.

Suspiró.

Acto seguido, se lanzó en picada.

 **: : : : : : : : : : :  
**

**Fin del Capítulo**

 **: : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Bueno chicos, esta vez actualicé muy rápido, así que mi recompensa será que tendrán una larga espera hasta el siguiente cap.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Shinigamii18**


	7. Caza de Pavos y Comienza la Búsqueda

**Bueno chicos perdón por la tardanza, pero es que estuve muy ocupado este ultimo trimestre y finalmente tengo tiempo para actualizar. Siento que haya ganado Percabeth pero si hay tanta disconformidad podemos hacer una nueva votación que se definirá en el capítulo 10.**

 **Disfruten!**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Arco: El principio del Fin**

 **Capítulo: Caza de Pavos y Búsqueda en Proceso**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Percy sabía que estaba en problemas. Lo sabía muy bien. Aun así, decidió seguir su camino al Olimpo. Si, era un suicida. Pero en cierta forma era un buen plan. ¿Quién se escondería ahí?

Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, debía buscar respuestas. ¿Qué eran esos lobos? A decir verdad había sido pura suerte haberse encontrado con las Cazadoras de Artemisa. Hubiese sido más complicado. Lo primero que hizo fue llegar a un pequeño pero lujoso apartamento que había alquilado hace poco. Su habitación estaba totalmente desordenada. Entró por una puerta y llegó a su escritorio. Había varios registros y fotos con flechas que apuntaban a otros lados.

Si había algo que le gustaba hacer era cazar monstruos, rastrearlos, sin embargo, este último año sus registros años estaban llenos. O los monstruos eran más inteligentes y podían reaparecer más rápido o había un fallo en el Inframundo.

A veces Hestia lo mandaba a limpiar zonas donde había varios semidioses y estos no corrieran ningún riesgo. Sin embargo ella no contactaba con el tan seguido. Las cosas en el Olimpo se estaban complicando. Lo único que le indicaba que cazar eran sus registros.

Hestia generalmente escribía lugares a donde él tenía que ir a cazar. Esta vez solo había algo escrito.

Cochera Businessman, Street Grifos.

Percy lo pensó un momento y entendió a que se refería busco en la web una cochería con ese nombre, para su suerte la encontró rápido. La única diferencia es que no había ninguna calle llamada Grifos.

Sus ojos se abrieron al entender. Paso sus mano levemente por su anillo.

-Tendremos una caza de pavos.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Cercanías a la cochera**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : :**

Percy suspiró al ver la lujosa entrada. Obviamente esa cochera era de las más caras, no podía entrar con la pinta simple que tenía. Sería demasiado fácil. Chasqueó los dedos y la sucia sudadera que llevaba se convirtió en una elegante chaqueta arremangada hasta los codos. Sus pantalones deportivos se transformaron en unos lujos jeans.

Percy se acercó al encargado de permitir la entrada con una sonrisa persuasiva.

-Buen día señor-saludó el encargado que llevaba un elegante esmoquin y una corbata ajustada-¿viene por algo en especial?

-Buen día. Vengo a retirar el auto de mi padre.

-Bien, dígame como es su auto.

-Un Porsche 918 Spyder-mintió Percy mientras rezaba que alguien tuviera ese auto para poder entrar.

-¿Es hijo del señor Matther?-inquirió el hombre revisando sus archivos.

-Si-respondió cortante.

-Perfecto, puede pasar-respondió el encargado.

El peliblanco entró lentamente, hasta que no pudo ver más al tipo. Se había adentrado demasiado. Una brisa helado lo recorrió y se giró para notar como varias cosas de distintas formas se movían velozmente.

Debían ser al menos 20. Percy sonrió, corrió hacia la pared más cercana, dio un salto, y se impulsó con el pie derecho lo suficiente para atrapar la garra del Grifo más cercano.

-Lo siento amigo, pero es mi trabajo-comentó. De su mano desprendió una bola azul que fundió con la cabeza del Grifo, este paro de dar vueltas y se quedó quieto-Guíame a tus compañeros.

El grifo se removió inquieto pero aceptó sus órdenes y voló hacia ellas. El peliblanco giro sus anillos y dos espadas infernales aparecieron, una por una, Percy saltaba rebanaba la cabeza de una y el Grifo ahora leal a el lo recogía. Hacían un raro combo.

Solo quedaba uno, era más grande y fuerte que los demás, el grifo no lo alcanzaría a esa velocidad. Tuvo suerte de que la cochera fuera grande, de otra forma él no hubiera podido cazarlos en un lugar angosto, sin embargo ahora el más grande huía rápidamente y no podía hacer nada.

-Mierda-dijo Percy, su compañero siguió al Grifo más grande pero ahora estaban afuera, en la ciudad, esperaba que la niebla hiciera su trabajo. Verían dos aviones súper pequeños y un idiota colgando de uno.

El viento le chocaba en la cara y no podía ver nada.

-¡Más rápido!-gritó. Al ver que el Grifo más grande subía cada vez al cielo estuvo tentado a bajar puesto que era territorio más que divino.

Uso su última carta: apuntó con la palma al grifo, canalizo su propia energía divina que brillo en su mano, y salió despedida a una velocidad indescriptible.

PUFFSHHH!

La bola de energía divina estallo en el ala del Grifo que al sentir la explosión se fue viniendo a baja.

-Síguelo-le ordené.

El grifo había caído para mi suerte en una plaza llena de árboles por lo que nadie pudo divisar donde cayó. Aunque de todas formas puso líneas que limitaran a los mortales. Antes que se desintegrara en polvo, notó que llevaba entre su pelaje un pergamino bastante grande.

-Esto está en griego antiguo-murmuró-Του σκότους, να επιστρέψει, από τα βάθη Godking είναι ισχυρότερη…De la oscuridad, el fin regresa, de lo más profundo, el rey dios es más fuerte.

Al terminar de leer los ojos de Percy se abrieron…rey dios… ese apodo le sonaba tanto.

-Tendré que hablar de esto con Hestia.

El cuerpo del grifo ya se había ido, destruyo cualquier evidencia de que él estuvo ahí, chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

 **: : : : : : : : : :**

 **Monte Olimpo-Sala de Guerra**

 **: : : : : : : : : :**

Atenea, Poseidón, y Zeus se hallaban sentados cada uno en diferentes tronos. Esa sala no se había usado desde la guerra contra los gigantes desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo seguía igual. Atenea revisaba unos mapas y mostraba las zonas por donde había estado el hombre las últimas veces.

-Según los datos de Artemisa el objetivo sabe cubrir demasiado bien su rastro, pero ella se especializa en eso y sabe bien como encontrarlo, sin embargo solo sabe dónde se ubica, pero no conocemos sus habilidades ni poderes, podría irse en cualquier momento.

-Sugiero que cambiemos de lugar-comentó Poseidón-Manhattan es un lugar posible, pero si lo que Artemisa dice es verdad, el tipo puede desaparecer, lo mejor sería ver posibles lugares donde podría ir.

-Dudo mucho que eso funcione, tendríamos que estar buscando mas tiempo y no podemos retrasar esto, cada vez hay más monstruos, no es que me interesen la vida de los semidioses pero estoy seguro que sin ellos no va a haber equilibrio-dijo finalmente Zeus.

-Era solo una idea-respondió levantando los hombros en señal de no darle importancia.

Atenea observó fijamente a Poseidón, estaba seguro que este ocultaba algo, pero no podía acusarlo de la nada, podría comenzar una guerra.

-Atenea, dile a Artemisa que mande a sus cazadores donde marcamos los puntos-dijo finalmente Zeus, aceptando la estrategia de Atenea.

Poseidón solo se limitó a decir que la idea de Atenea podía servir, puesto que tampoco podía demostrar que sabía el verdadero paradero de Percy.

 **: : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Fin del Capítulo**

 **: : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Me disculpo de en serio chicos pero estaba muy ocupado, trataré de actualizar mas seguido, recuerden, yo no abandonaré una historia sin antes avisarlo.**

 **Recuerden también que habrá una nueva votación así que elijan a quien deseen como pareja. Tienen hasta el cap 10.**

 **El próximo capítulo será mas centrado sobre el Rey Dios.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Shinigamii 18.**


	8. Alma Oscura

**HOLA CHICOS! *se emociona, sufre un colapso que acaba con su vida, revive***

 **Lamento enserio la tardanza pero ya está acabando el año y el colegio termina el 3 de diciembre, así que ya falta poco. Este capítulo decidí hacerlo más largo por el hecho de ya son 125 reviews, no saben cuánto me emociona leer esto cada vez que entro a FF, pero no me lo puedo creer.**

 **Creo que antes de empezar esto, tengo que hacer un par de cosas más:**

 **La primera: hubo un malentendido cuando dije que era una lástima que hubiera ganado el Percabeth, me referí a que sentía pena por aquellos que tenían pensada otra pareja.**

 **La segunda: No se preocupen, contare los votos como si fueran desde el inicio así que todos los que ya votaron y lo volvieron a hacer seguirán teniendo sus votos contados (como si hubieran votado dos veces).**

 **Sin más doy rienda al cap!**

* * *

 **: : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Arco: El principio del fin**

 **Capítulo: Alma Oscura**

 **: : : : : : : : : : :**

Un joven peliblanco se hallaba recostado en el sillón de su pequeño apartamento. Miraba los recortes de diarios y datos de monstruos que unía con alfileres.

FUSHHH

Percy no se asustaba fácilmente, pero cuando una llamarada surgió de la nada automáticamente se levantó casi girando su anillo. Una hermosa doncella estaba parada frente a el. Tenía el pelo negro, lacio hasta los hombros. Ojos amarillos y cálidos, con apariencia de adolescente.

-¿Qué hace aquí Lady Hestia?-inquirió en un tono respetuoso mientras le ofrecía una silla.

-¿A caso no puedo ver a mi sobrino favorito de vez en cuando?-devolvió ella con una pregunta.

Percy sonrió.

-Me halaga mucho, pero no hubieras venido sin una razón importante…¿leíste el pergamino en griego antiguo que te deje en la chimenea?

Ella asintió mientras chasqueaba la lengua y un sucio papiro aparecía frente a ella.

-No voy a negar que me sorprendió cuando lo leí. Sin dudas es una profecía, pero es muy antigua…demasiado, como es que la llevaba ese hipogrifo.

-Fue una suerte haber ido a ese nido. Al parecer se estaban preparando para algo, nunca hay tantos monstruos en un lugar si nos es importante.

Hestia sonrió orgullosa de lo inteligente que se había vuelto su sobrino. Pero antes de esfumarse recordó algo muy importante.

-Espera…antes de irme tengo que advertirte algo muy importante-dijo la diosa-Los dioses se han enterado de tu presencia, además saben que algo raro esta pasando, así que te ruego que actúes con cuidado.

-No será un gran problema, pero lo que me preocupa es esa profecía ¿Qué crees que significa?-cuestionó el peliblanco mientras la miraba.

-El rey dios sin duda se refiere a Jerjes I, un gran tirano persa, el cual arraso con toda Grecia pero no lo logro. De lo más profundo podría referirse al inframundo pero Hermes visitó recientemente a Hades y no notó nada raro. Podría referirse al Tártaro pero…-negó con la cabeza con preocupación-esto seguro que es imposible.

-Nada es imposible, por lo que se, Hades no controla el Tártaro, solo lo protege, impide que salgan de ahí, pero no que entren…

Una idea se fue formando en su mente pero la descartó, era bastante surrealista.

-Por primera vez, deseo que te equivoques-murmuro la diosa mientras le daba un último vistazo y con una sonrisa desaparecía.

Luego de esfumarse un olor a malvavisco y galletas horneadas inundo el lugar, cosa que generalmente ocurría cuando ella se iba.

 _¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?_ Se preguntó a si mismo. Miró los diferentes afiches de monstruos y suspiro. Una idea cruzo su mente, era bastante arriesgada, pero si era verdad que el Campamento Mestizo albergaba semidioses el podría ir. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y corrió a buscar una mochila, se iría de viaje por un tiempo.

 _Creo que ya sé que hacer_

* * *

 **Profundidades del Tártaro**

No hay una definición exacta del Tártaro, pues casi nadie ah logrado salir de ahí vivo o siquiera entrar. Varios filosos griegos lo describían como un abismo profundo, un calabozo donde habitaban los monstruos más tenebrosos y crueles de la mitología. Por eones había sido el hogar del rey de los Titanes, aunque más que nada era habitado por gigantes.

El olor pútrido y acido, hacía que cualquier mortal se intoxicara, incluso un semidiós con mucho entrenamiento moriría con el simple hecho de la caída. Los dioses preferían mantenerse alejado de ese abismo, siquiera lo mencionaban, para ellos era un tema tabú, Zeus había echado a varias amenazas por ahí, como un inodoro, cuando caías, pasabas por diversas cañerías (nótese, ríos del infierno), y absorbían todo resto de humanidad, en el mejor de los casos, si sobrevivías, pasabas a ser una criatura demente, monstruosa, mutada por los aires putrefactos y finalmente transformado en un monstruo. Solo pocos sobrevivían.

Sentado en una de las rocas, dentro de la profunda oscuridad, se hallaba una figura inmensa. Tenía el pelo largo y blanco, grasoso, hasta la espalda, medía 3 metros y su cuerpo era gigantesco. Sus ojos eran de un amarillo claro, y eso era lo único que resplandecía ahí.

Un sonido hizo eco a la lejanía y el gigante se giró a su izquierda, sostuvo su mentón con la mano y una sonrisa se extendió por su cara. El eco había sido producto de una caída sin lugar a dudas, pero el hombre no se hallaba herido. Debía medir 1, 95, con un cuerpo tonificado, de piel oscura y con la cabeza rapada. Varios aretes colgaban de su piel, y orejas.

El hombre aturdido se levantó y se sacudió como pudo sus vestimentas con las que había muerto. Eran de piel de mantícora y muy caras en su reino. Miró hacia todos lados, apenas vislumbrando donde estaba, solo el oro de sus aretes le permitía ver algo, y nada le parecía atractivo. Finalmente se giró y notó una gran masa frente a el. Jerjes cayó al suelo pero rápidamente recobro la compostura y cogió su espada, dispuesto a luchar.

-Baja ese cepillo de dientes, Rey Dios-murmuró el tipo con vos ronca y grave que haría a un Minotauro salir corriendo.

Jerjes tragó en seco pero bajo su arma. La voz del gigante le recordaba mucho a Leónidas, a quien él había derrotado en una gran batalla, pero aun así no dejaba de temerle. Sin embargo, el hecho de recordar esa victoria le hizo sacar una sonrisa sádica.

-¿Quién eres?-inquirió dudoso, mientras rodeaba el tipo.

-Un ser que habría acobardado a todos tus hombres, alguien bastante ancestral, pero no importa eso ahora. ¿Cronos hablo contigo?

Jerjes asintió, había dudado si ese sueño era real, pero al parecer el tipo realmente había aparecido.

-Así es, me dijo que tenía una tarea importante.

-Exactamente. Veras, en el Tártaro hay varias capas, esta la primera, donde estamos, es el hogar de monstruos peligrosos, pero de menor nivel, también habitan titanes de bajo poder que fueron arrojados e incluso algún gigantes. En la segunda capa, hay semidioses cegados por el poder, que intentaron sumergirse en el Tártaro y terminaron mal. Finalmente, en la tercera capa, habitamos nosotros, titanes, gigantes, monstruos, todos de alto poder.

-¿Y porque soy importante en esto?

-Déjame terminar cuando te explico y entenderás. Nosotros, hemos estado eones atrapados acá, cada tanto intentamos subir, trepar, seremos inmortales pero subir desde la tercera capa hasta el comienzo del Tártaro es realmente difícil, incluso a mi me tardo años. Así que iré a lo importante-explicó el gigante tomando aire para seguir hablando-Planeamos resucitar a Cronos y acabar con el mundo olímpico.

A continuación el gigante se le acercó, Jerjes podría haber reaccionado asustado, pero simplemente se quedó callado, pensando todo, tanto, que no notó cuando la mano del gigante rozo su cabeza. Miles de imágenes automáticamente vinieron a su mente. Estaba sentado en un trono, varios esclavos le ofrecían tributos, a sus pies, el mundo destruido, con banderas persas en todos lados, su ejército, Los Inmortales esclavizando personas, y matando gente. No pudo ocultar una sonrisa siniestra al ver eso.

-Te ayudare…pero Cronos menciono algo importante-dijo el rey dios mientras escuchaba gemidos lentos y atormentados. No lo había divisado antes, pero atrás suyo, se extendía un largo rio de fuego. Jerjes recordó las lecciones que había tenido cuando era joven, no podía creer estar viéndolo, era el mismísimo rio Flegetonte.

-¿Qué menciono?-pregunto el gigante.

-Dijo que mi alma había sido reparada, pero no mi cuerpo, sin el no puedo volver al mundo de los vivos.

El gigante asintió sonriente, para luego ponerse serio.

-Tu cuerpo esta donde te enterraron, desconozco eso, pero puedes buscarlo, aunque serán solo huesos.

-¡¿Entonces como debería hacer?!-pregunto/exclamo cansado.

-Hay dos formas-resumió tranquilamente el gigante sin inmutarse-la primera, es tener los 3 objetos divinos de los dioses y la segunda el vellocino de oro. No se has oído pero permite revivir y unir cualquier alma con cualquier cuerpo.

-¿Dónde se halla el vellocino?

-Tristemente esta custodiado por Polifemo, no será tarea fácil, pero nada imposible.

-No sé donde habita ese ser.

-Vaya eres bastante tonto para ser un Rey Dios. Se encuentra cerca del triángulo de las bermudas, pero no te preocupes, tendrás ayuda de un semidiós bastante poderoso que esta de nuestro lado.

-Sera bienvenida cualquier ayuda.

-Perfecto, pero antes de ayudarte a salir de acá, necesito ponerte al mundo moderno. Mira, para empezar, no te preocupes si vas en un barco cargado de monstruos, los mortales no puede verlos por la niebla, además a lo largo de los años se han vuelto mas idiotas, solo debes preocuparte por alguien.

-¿De quién?

-Hace unos años, Poseidón tuvo un hijo con una mortal, este recibió la bendición de esta y fue convertido en una deidad por las Moiras, sin embargo, el puede saltearse las leyes de los dioses, por el hecho de que su sangre aun no es Icor, por lo tanto es una nueva clase de divinidad. Bastante poderoso.

-No te preocupes, me hare cargo de todo.

-Bien, te daremos un barco, monstruos y tus viejas tropas, pero recuerda controlar tu temperamento y poder hacerte pasar por un mortal para no ser detectado. El sarcófago donde están los resto de Cronos ya se ubican en el barco, por ultimo, el semidiós del que te habla trabajara contigo, así que háganse…no una amistad profunda, pero lo suficiente como para hacerle frente a cualquier amenaza.

Jerjes asintió mientras una luz lo rodeaba. Se sentía mas poderoso, demasiado. El gigante toco su frente y el Rey Dios desapareció. Confiaba en el, podía ser un idiota con complejo de divinidad, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para serlo.

* * *

 **: : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Fin del cap**

 **: : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Perdón por el retraso pero ya termine el colegio y ahora tendré mas tiempo libre. Este capitulo fue una introducción de quienes son los villanos, pero también plantee a un Percy decidido a ir al Campamento.**

 **El próximo capitulo prometo que tendrá por lo menos 3000 palabras. Sin embargo, me encantaría llegar a la cifra de 160 o 150 reviews para subir algo.**

 **Referencias** _ **: Los inmortales eran una tropa persa invencible, principalmente porque cuando uno moría, al ser tan numerosos, era reemplazado por otro, así que el enemigo siempre miraba al mismo soldado, como si no muriera.**_

 **Lo pongo acá para que no queden dudas cuando mencione** que _Los Inmortales esclavizando personas_ **eran en realidad una tropa persa y no los dioses del Olimpo XD.**

 **Si ustedes lo desean pondré una sección al final de cada cap para responder sus comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Shinigamii18**


	9. Ladronzuelos y Entradas épicas

**Hola chicos/as! ¿Cómo están? Antes que todo les deseo una feliz navidad atrasada y un buen año nuevo.**

 **Como podrán notar este capítulo fue más largo que la mayoría ya que quería hacerles una especie de regalo. Además vamos a incluir una nueva cosa.**

 **SECCIÓN DE COMENTARIOS:**

 _Valerya Cullen: Buena! Empecé por ti puesto que tu comentario fue el primero que vi mas largo y que no decía nada sobre votaciones. Me alegro que te haya gustado mi forma de redactar el capítulo, es algo en lo que pongo bastante inspiración y siempre es un gusto que a la gente le parezca bien como escribo._

 _Manytag 73589: La verdad es que no había pensado en incluir a Anaklusmos puesto que Percy tiene sus propias espadas, pero ahora que lo mencionas tengo un par de ideas muy buenas para incluirla._

 _Shibuya Ren: Jajaja, tengo que darte la razón en eso, pero el cap 10 está cada vez más cerca y puedes seguir votando._

 _Kaminari no megami: Descuida, este es un fic en el que puse mucho de mi esfuerzo y dedicación, así que veo muy poco probable el dejarlo._

 **Bueno chicos, esos fueron los comentarios que elegí, pero son los únicos que no tenían votos (alguno tal vez si), pero me parecieron mas fáciles de responder.**

 **Sin mas, vamos con el cap.**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Capítulo 9: Ladronzuelos y entradas épicas**

 **Arco: Personalidad diferente**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Percy se arrepintió haber hecho lo que hizo. Para empezar, Long Island quedaba mas lejos de lo qué pensaba. Se dio cuenta de esto cuando intento tele-transportarse y termino en otro lado.

-Espero que esto funcione-murmuró el peliblanco antes de lanzar una dracma hacia el asfalto y pronunciar-Stéthi, ¡Ó hárma diabolés!

Un silencio sepulcral invadió las calles de New York y Percy miro a todos lados comenzando a preocuparse. Podía ser una especie de divinidad, pero no podía chasquear los dedos y simplemente subirse a un avión.

PFRRUMMM

El motor de un taxi resonó en toda la calle, mientras descendía a toda velocidad hacia el suelo ¿estaba volando? A pesar de ser un dios, Percy no había distinguido eso, sin embargo, ya estaba frente a el.

Cuando vio el auto claramente, el peliblanco supo que se había equivocado. Estaba destruido completamente, incluso la puerta se zarandeaba peligrosamente, amenazando con caerse.

La ventanilla fue bajando y divisó tres mujeres horripilantes. Tenían la piel de un verde oscuro y el poco pelo que tenían era de un rojo grasiento, aunque sin duda fue que ninguna de las tres tenían ojos y solo habían cuencas vacías. Recordó el mito de Perseo y supo que ellas veían todo, así que borro su mueca de asco por un sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, ¿puede llevarme a Long Island?-inquirió súbitamente.

-Por supuesto, costara 10 dracmas-dijo la del medio.

-Es un buen precio-afirmó, luego le susurró a la de la ventanilla-serán 25 si el trayecto es rápido.

Percy juraría que si las cuencas tuvieran ojos, estos emitirían emoción. La mujer asintió y se lo comunicó a las otras hermanas que asintieron felices. La puerta se abrió y se sentó. Realmente habría deseado tele-transportarse, se hallaba en el asiento mas incomodo de la historia pero no se cayó, puesto que al segundó se sintió como si volara por el hiperespacio. Su mandíbula voló para atrás como en las películas y sintió nauseas pero mantuvo la calma.

-Y bien…¿Por qué quieres ir al Campamento Mestizo?-preguntó la del medio, que sostenía un ojo, este movía la pupila, interrogante.

-¿Cómo supieron eso?-inquirió desconfiado.

-Somos las Grayas diosecito…sabemos todo, incluso tu posición como…¿divinidad hibrida?

-Suena bien-comentó la que conducía. Ahora tenía puesto el ojo, ya que el auto había aumentado su velocidad.

Percy las miró a las tres preocupado, ¿no lo habrían comentado al mundo? 

-Relájate jovencito, somos las mejores guardando secretos-intentó tranquilizar la de la izquierda.

Una sonrisa cruzo los labios de Percy quien se acercó a las Moiras y usando su dominio de lealtad las cuestiono.

-Y díganme…¿Por qué los monstruos han estado tan raros últimamente?-preguntó, usando toda su influencia en ellas, que parecieron dudar por un segundo.

-Planean algo-dijeron las tres automáticamente, intentando controlarse. A pesar del esfuerzo, no podían controlarse para siempre y terminaron contando todo.

-¿Qué cosa?-inquirió molesto, mientras el auto se movía bruscamente por un camino empedrado.

-Una rebelión, algo que planean desde hace siglos. El rey dios, y los monstruos del tártaro resurgirán, solo necesitan las armas y el poder para resucitar.

El joven quedó confundido mientras utilizaba su influencia más a fondo. Al notar que las mujeres no dirían mas decidió jugar su ultima carta. Sin preocupaciones y ágil como un gato tomo el ojo que tenía puesto la que conducía.

-¡Dámelo maldito muchacho! ¡Chocaremos!-gritaron las tres como locas mientras giraban el volante en un intento vano de no colisionar con alguien.

-¿Armas? ¿Qué poder?-inquirió mientras apretaba levemente el ojo, a pesar del asco, eso funciono, y las tres se rindieron.

-Las armas de los tres grandes, y el vellocino. Con eso en manos de Cronos, este resucitara, e incluso más, ¡el Tártaro se abrirá en una grieta y los monstruos mas poderosos escaparan de ahí!-exclamó la que conducía malvadamente, mientras giraba en una curva peligrosa con el ojo ya devuelto.

Los ojos de la divinidad se abrieron como platos, haciéndose una nota de avisar a Hestia en cuanto llegara. A pesar de no tolerar mucho a los dioses, sabía que ellos controlaban el orden del universo y este no podía caer en manos equivocadas.

-¿No están del lado de los dioses?-inquirió.

-¡Claro que no!-gritaron al mismo tiempo-Somos monstruos para el lado divino y jamás nos han ayudado. ¿Por qué deberíamos decírselo?

El peliblanco tuvo que darle la razón, cualquiera se enojaría si fuera extorsionado por información eones. Finalmente el trayecto terminó y las puertas se abrieron.

-Hasta luego-se despidió, mientras salía en un claro y chasqueando los dedos aparecía frente a la entrada del campamento. Al instante supo que su dominio había acabado y que las Grayas lo comentarían en todo el Tártaro, así que se apresuró a hacer una fogata.

-Oh, gran diosa Hestia, concédeme el placer de conocer su sabiduría-dijo Percy, haciéndose un tajo en la mano y manchando la fogata con sangre. Era un ritual antiguo que muy pocos conocían.

-Sabes que puedes solo rezar y apareceré Perseo-dijo maternalmente Hestia detrás suyo con los brazos cruzados.

-El ritual me gusta mas-respondió con una sonrisa. El joven no dejaba de estar preocupado, puesto que estaban frente a la entrada y todos lo podían ver, así que sin mas decidió ir al grano-Las grayas me dijeron que planean los de abajo e involucra las armas de los tres grandes y un tejido de piel dorado con eones de antigüedad.

La diosa bajo la cabeza apenada.

-Esta mañana les fueron usurpadas esas tres armas, Poseidón y Zeus se han pasado la mañana discutiendo, por si los has notado ya ocurrieron tres terremotos y dos huracanes-murmuró preocupada.

-¿Y que piensan hacer?

-Ellos tienen dos sospechosos-contestó ella-tú y Hades.

-¿Yo?-inquirió Percy dudoso.

-Por supuesto-reprendió ella algo enojada-Aparecer frente a Artemisa y sacarla de un aprieto tan fácilmente fue peligroso. La forma en que peleaste con los lobos fue tan…"domestica" que es raro.

El peliblanco tuvo que aceptar que atar a los lobos con cadenas no era muy normal.

-¿Entonces que debería hacer?

-Seguir la idea que tenías, ir al campamento mestizo es una idea estupenda, es el ultimo lugar donde investigarían los dioses-respondió ella-Te camuflare como un semidiós común y corriente, adáptate y reza a ti mismo para que funcione.

-Perfecto.

Hestia chasqueó los dedos y Percy…dejo de serlo. Ahora tenía el pelo negro y largo, despeinado, como siempre, solo que negro. Sus ojos eran de un azul claro, su nariz algo aguileña pero normal, y sus facciones se habían hecho mas inocentes y menos curtidas. También ahora tenía unos tajos en el cuerpo y en la cara.

-¿Falta algo?-inquirió Percy dudoso.

-No, ya he reducido tu aura divina a la de un semidiós para que Dioniso no lo noté, así que no te preocupes, se un buen actor y consigue reputación, tal vez hagas amigos ahí-respondió Hestia, con mas cariño en la ultima oración-le daré la advertencia al Campamento Mestizo.

-¿Advertencia?

-¿Quién crees que le notifica a Quirón que alguien esta en la entrada o en problemas?-respondió con una pregunta-inventa una historia que sea creíble, si notas algo raro, mantenme informado.

Percy asintió y la diosa desapareció.

-Bien-murmuró-supongo que debo esperar.

 **: : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Costa atlántica-Embarcaciones**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : :**

Si había algo que siempre había odiado era el mar. En sus tiempos, el nunca había peleado en ese territorio, puesto que el dios del mismo lo consideraba su enemigo. Sin embargo, habían pasados milenios y dudaba que Poseidón siguiese teniéndole rencor o siquiera lo recordara.

Apoyado en la proa del barco, el Rey Jerjes, vestido con un traje completamente negro, miraba el horizonte recordando aquellos tiempos y como habían cambiado. Se había sacado todos sus aretes, y parecía alguien normal que trabaja en una empresa exitosa.

-Te ves bien Jerjes-comentó una voz a sus espaldas. El rey se giró y vio a un chico rubio arena, apuesto, ojos azules, con un cuerpo atlético y musculoso. Tenía una cicatriz grande que comenzaba en el lado inferior del ojo hasta su barbilla.

Jerjes lo analizo unos segundos y luego suspiro. A la vista de el, nadie igualaba su poder, sin embargo, algo le decía que ese chico era un genio.

-Luke Castellan…-murmuró-me han hablado de ti.

El chico sonrió presuntuosamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué le han dicho?-interrogó mientras se sentaba en una reposera-¡LESTRIGON!

Un hombre enorme se acercó de rodillas y mientras Castellan extendía el brazo, el monstruo le servía una copa del vino más fino a él y Jerjes.

-Oh no mucho. Solo que tienes un gran rencor con tu padre y los demás Olímpicos, créeme, tienes todo el derecho a estar enojado. Los dioses son traicioneros y cobardes, se esconden en su montaña de mierda protegidos con la niebla por miedo a ser vistos. Es tiempo de una nueva era. Una que este libre de cobardes y justicia.

Luke lo miró fijamente y sonrió.

-Creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien. Pero mientras tanto, debo regresar al Campamento Mestizo, no puedo desaparecer mucho tiempo-acto seguido, tiro una dracma, musitó unas palabras en griego antiguo, y en cinco segundos, el carro de la condenación estaba enfrente suyo.

Cuando el semidiós desapareció, Jerjes se dirigió a la cabina del capitán, quien era una manticora, esta al verlo se inclino y lo miro respetuosamente.

-Cambien el rumbo y anoten uno nuevo. El campamento mestizo.

 **: : : : : : : : : : :**

 **Monte Olimpo**

 **: : : : : : : : : : :**

-¡Silencio!-exclamó Zeus, poniendo orden en la sala. Las discusiones siempre eran comunes, pero esta vez era un tema de mucha importancia-Usemos la palabra. Atenea, empieza tu, que vaya en orden de la aguja del reloj.

La diosa asintió y comenzó a hablar:

-Por los ligeros avistamientos que obtuvimos gracias a las Cazadoras, hemos registrado dos cosas importantes. La primera, es que lo monstruos están cada vez mas juntos y eso complica su caza, así que suponemos que planean algo muy importante. Lo segundo es que pudimos dar con el perfil del misterioso hombre.

Hestia y Poseidón pusieron suma atención a lo que decía, Perseo jamás se descuidaría con una cosa así.

-¿Quién es?-inquirió ansiosamente Zeus.

-Pensamos que es un servidor de Hades-concluyo, la diosa con una sonrisa.

Por la mente de Hestia y Poseidón cruzo la misma palabra.

 _Crédula_

El rey de los cielos asintió firmemente, confiaba plenamente en su hija y estaba seguro que esta no se equivocaría.

-Hermes, envíale un mensaje inmediatamente a Hades que quiero charlar con el en Olimpo…para discutir que tal vez merezca un asiento en el Olimpo-ordenó con una sonrisa de crueldad. Al ver que el dios de los ladrones desaparecía, miró a Hefesto-¿Recuerdas la trampa que construiste para encerrarme y me convirtiera en un mejor rey? Quiero que coloques una especial para Hades.

Hefesto asintió con una mirada preocupante.

-Si nadie más tiene algo que aportar, doy por terminada esta reunión-finalizó Zeus desapareciendo en un rayo.

Lentamente los dioses fueron disipándose y solo quedaron Hestia y Poseidón.

-Deberíamos advertirle a Hades que es una trampa ¿no crees?-preguntó Hestia mientras Poseidón asentía.

-No voy a dejar que mi hermano sufra por otra sospecha tonta de la cabeza de búho-respondió Poseidón-pero voy a esperar a que Hermes le avisé para ir yo. ¿Cuál es la situación de Percy.

-Le dije que lo mejor sería si se ocultaba en el Campamento para no levantar sospechas y evitar ser visto-contestó, pero al ver la cara de preocupación del dios, continuó-relájate, cambie su apariencia y aura divina. Parece un semidiós común y corriente.

El dios asintió y desapareció, acto seguido, Hestia hizo lo mismo.

 **: : : : : : :**

 **Fin del Capítulo**

 **: : : : : : :**

 **Buenas chicos/as!  
**

 **Lamento que el capitulo no fuese tan largo, pero me fui de vacaciones a acampar y recién ayer empecé a escribirlo. Este fue como algo introductorio para lo que viene. El próximo será mas largo y con mas de Percy.**

 **Suerte!  
**

 **Shinigamii18**


End file.
